


Eclipse

by FarFromNever



Series: The Sun and the Moon [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, and was written in less than twenty minutes, smh @ me, this is hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromNever/pseuds/FarFromNever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Troublesome as the process can be, the sun and moon can eclipse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

Kakashi leans against the tree and watches as the crowd engulfs Naruto. They lift him up, toss him in the air, and he can’t help the smile that steals across his face. He's well aware of how the blond draws everyone towards him, how they all orbit around him like if he’s the sun. 

He chuckles and turns his face to the sky. “If he's the sun, what does that make me, Obito? The moon?” He hears someone approaching him and turns, eyebrow raised in question. 

“Sometimes they eclipse,” Shikamaru says, calm as ever. “Troublesome as the process can be, the sun and moon can eclipse.”

Kakashi hums thoughtfully as he turns his attention back to Naruto. “Maybe they can,” he says. “Maybe they can.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Pain’s invasion. 
> 
> And I don't really know where Shikamaru came from; he just popped in the story at the last minute tbh. I think I like how it turned out though!


End file.
